Light and Dark
by lucafire1
Summary: After her mother passed Star returned to mewni as the new Queen, and brings peace to her kingdom, but what happens when that peace is threatened by a rising Darkness, and can she get over the loss and betrayal of breaking a promise to an old friend...(Rated t for fights later on and you know i gotta ship me some Starco, might change to M later if i feel the story flows with it)
1. Prologue

Queen Butterfly's rule was one of peace. Ever since she returned from Earth and had been coronated, she made the best of it. IT wasn't an easy leave to, for she had to leave her best friend, Marco Diaz.  
The two had been inseparable since they met, and when it was time to go, she knew it would be the hardest thing she had to do.

That was 6 years ago, and as Queen she changed a lot. She went from her normal wild demeanor, to that of a calm collected leader. Though she had top admit, their were days where she wanted to just go back to her days of random adventures with her friend, but those times had passed. After she left Earth she hadn't been in contact with Marco, because their last conversation didn't end on good terms.

"What do you mean you're going back to Mewni!" Marco said, shocked by the sudden reveal from his friend. It had only been a year since sh had moved in as as soon as she got there she was leaving. The blonde princess couldn't even make eye contact with him.

"Mewni needs me, my mom...she's sick, and they dont know if she;s going to get better, so please, don't be mad at me." She said trying to hold back the sadness of both her mother, and the fact that her friend was upset. He was upset, but he couldn't be, because he understood her position. If his mom was sick, he'd drop everything to be at her side, but he couldn't help but be sad.

"I understand Star, just promise me one thing, as your friend, just keep in contact, and when everything is fixed, you'll come back, or at least we can hang out again." He said to her as he flashed a reassuring smile in her direction. She smiled back at him, drying the tears off her face, she grabbed his hand.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Marco," She reassured him, and after that she was packed and gone, taking all her magic with her. At first it was a call everyday, just to let him know that everything was okay, but as her mothers condition grew worse, they became less frequent, and after she passed, they became practically non-existent. She was coronated as the youngest queen in Mewni history, and her father was proud of the woman she was becoming.

In the back of her head she always regretted never keeping the promise she made with her friend, and on occasion, she would wonder how he was doing, if he had a family these days, if he was happy, and most importantly, did he think of her as she did for him. She missed him, and for the longest time she never could get as close to any boy that she knew, because of him. Was that because of the fact she regretted the promise, or did she have more feelings for him than she could ever admit? those thoughts always crossed her mind as suitors from every dimension came to to court her, and she begrudgingly declined their offer.  
Years past, and she grew into an adorable girl, into a beautiful woman, and the prosperity she brought her kingdom showed.

The Darkland, where the monsters lived, never bothered the kingdom, for out of fear of the queen and her amazing grasp of magic. She has deposed Ludo in her first year, and with it brought the peace, but all that was about to change soon, for a new darkness was rising...


	2. Rising Darkness

No one went to the Darklands even after Queen Butterfly had cleansed it. It was still a place of mystery and danger, at least some believed. In the actual forest there was nothing, all the monsters were gone and any traveler was safe.  
Unbeknownst to the inhabitants of Mewni, there was a threat hiding underneath that forest, the monsters had not left, but instead had moved underneath. They grew restless, and wanted nothing but revenge against this Queen for destroying there way of life. The temple they lived in encompassed all the forest and was a dark place, the only light yo could find was the smallest fires that burned within. The sounds of swords, and fighting could be heard from all around the temple. The monsters were training, and they were more dangerous than the Mewnian army could ever know.  
All the monsters were pulled to the main arena of the temple, their gaze fixated on the center, where a challenge was being met. The two in the center could hardly be seen as the fight raged on with swift blows, and the lights of the swords meeting illuminating the battlefield. Then it was heard, the thump of a body hitting the ground. The monsters all held their breath in anticipation of what was to come.  
The fires then all were lit, and the room could be seen. In the center stood a being, not like a monster, he was humanoid his body covered in black leather armor, and a small cape which shown dark red which encompassed his back, his face was covered in a black helmet, which was normal dome shaped but the eyes is what scared the monsters into submission as they looked at him, the eyes elongated down towards his neck looking as if the were just claws that came to two fine points past the mouth of the helmet the lining being the same red as his cape.  
As the other monster made his way to standing back up, the monsters as stood cheering into till they looked up at the balcony which separated the two arena seats, and stood above its entrance. They stood silent as he a a dark robed figure started clapping, and laughing maniacally.  
"You're training is now complete, he was your only rival for the role of general, now," he paused taking a seat in his chair placing his hand to his chin and resting his head on the arm rest, "kill him, show no mercy." The masked figured nodded, and looked at the monster in front of him. The monster panicked and with all the strength he had left he started to run for the exit. The masked figure raised his left hand, a dark glow engulfed his glove and, then it engulfed the monster, he raised up and was turned around. He screamed, and begged for help from his brethren, with no avail. The figure raised a sword which he carried in his right hand, the blade was jagged and as black as his armor the hilt, containing the image of a broken skull oh its sides, with a trail of red blood flowing from it cracked top. The monster started to move slowly towards the blade, and was slowly impaled upon its jagged steel. He screamed in pain as he was slowly pulled further into the blade. Then he let out a final whimper before his eyes went cold and the figure kicked him off the blade. The figure then used the same dark glow to raise himself to the balcony along side the robed figure.  
"Good, hahaha, he was weak, and in no way capable of leading this army, you however, are ruthless and merciless, just as i have taught you, your magic has improved greatly, now Lord Geist, do you believe you have what it takes to kill Queen Butterfly?" the figure puzzled his student.  
Geist turned towards his master, and left out a breath, "She will be of no challenge to me Master Raiko, soon we will rule Mewni, soon we will have revenge." The figure stated with absolute certainty, his deep clear voice not faltering to the claim.  
"Now we begin, Geist, but do not let your own vendetta get in the way of our cause," Raiko commanded to Geist, his own voice sounding that of suspicion. Geist turned away from his master looking at the body of the dead monster he had just slain.  
"I can assure you, master, that wont happen," he said as his master removed himself from the chair, walking away into the temple his student taking his place behind them as the left.


	3. Returning

"These meeting with dignitaries are getting more and more repetitive," Star said as she walked away from the library. Her handmaiden followed close behind her, she was her closest friend and her trusted advice giver.

"That's because they only wanna talk about the same things, I just wish that they understood that peace has been assured in this time, thanks to you," said the handmaiden. She smiled at her queen, but noticed she was in her usual gaze. It wasn't uncommon for the queen to be lost in a train of thought she had been like this since she returned to Mewni, and was even more so after her mother passed. "My Queen, is something troubling you," she asked. Star broke her trance and faced her handmaiden.

"Only the usual things Matilda," Star replied to Matilda giving a half-smile. Matilda had watched the Queen grow up from the teenage princess into the more adult queen. She also knew what was bothering her, however she wouldn't bring it up, for she knew it would cause her pain, but she had watched long enough and it was time for her to make the Queen face it.

"It's about that boy isn't it, the one you used to talk to on the mirror, I remember him, or at least I remember the smile that he brought to your face," Matilda shook as the words came through her mouth fearing the Queen's response.

The queen stopped in her tracks cold. She stayed motionless for a minute before grabbing her trusted friend and running down the halls of the castle to her bedroom. The queen locked the doors, and slowly made her way to her bed. She sat down, and looked at Matilda, then started to cry softly.

Matilda panicked and ran over to her, she held her as she wept. "I'm so sorry my Queen, i shouldn't have brought it up," Matilda said as she comforted the queen.

"No," replied the queen she fixed herself back up into and upright position and wiped her face with a cloth from her bag which she carried, "I'm glad you did I think it's time I faced this."

"Faced what my queen," Matilda asked puzzled by the claim of her Queen. Star stood up and and from her bag she grabbed her pair of dimensional scissors, then proceeded to open up a portal with it its light blue glow illuminating the two girls. "Where are you going, my Queen," Matilda puzzled further.

"I'm going to go see an old friend, and maybe, just maybe, lose these gazes you ask me so much about. The Council can hold down the fort for a few days while I'm gone, can you tell them for me that I've gone on a little trip." Star said to Matilda letting out a little chuckle. Before Matilda could say anything, Star had already jumped into the portal. Matilda sat there on her queen's bed, with a look of confusion on her face.

In the Darklands, Geist sat in a meditative position in his chambers The quiet of the room allowing him to channel his magic to the objects around the room. His concentration was broken by the door being opened. Raiko approached him, and stood next to him.

"Our sources in the castle have, informed me that the Queen has left on a trip,l but no one seems to know where," informed Raiko to his pupil as Geist stood up, "though i do believe you might have some idea of where she would go on short notice."

"Yes Master, is it time for us to reveal ourselves," questioned Geist as he looked at his robed master.

"It is, now go Geist, and remember it isn't the time to kill, but the time to distrac, our true plans haven't come to fluition yet, and must not until we are ready," Raiko explained. He handed Geist a dagger, "Take the dagger, and return to the place of your initiation, remind her that she has much to fear, and that it is you who delivers that fear."

Geist nodded and proceeded to use the dagger to open his own portal, without hesitation he stepped through. His master smiling as he witnessed.

 **Hey yall this lucafire1 thanks for the views but its confession time this is actually my first fan fiction ive ever written, and im blessed to know so many people have actually liked it. Please leave reviews so i can make this even better thank you so much.**


	4. Suprising Visit

Star made her way through the portal onto Earth. Echo Falls hadn't changed much from what she could see and nostalgia filled her mind. She walked down the street towards the center of town. She looked around at the familiar places she remembered. She remembered the adventures. She remembered the laughter. Most importantly, she remembered Marco. She focused on those memories the most. Recalling what he had shown her, what he had taught her of Earth.

That;'s when the guilt really hit her, she started thinking of what she was going to say when she reached her old friends house. Would he be mad? Would he be happy? All she knew was that she had to see him, and apologize for never reaching out to him. She was sure he was going to be mad at her, but she didn't care, as long as they could be together again. As she walked she reached for the crown on her head. She removed it and placed it in her handbag. She wasn't a Queen here, and that's how she wanted it. She wanted Marco to feel as though they were equals, and that he had to act differently just because she was queen.

When she reached the house, it looked the same, and she smiled. Maybe things haven't changed, she thought. The feeling of dread still filled her body, but resisting it she knocked on the door. She eagerly awaited the answer. The door opened, and nervousness hit like a ton of bricks, she was hoping that it was Marco, but it was Mr. Diaz. He hadn't aged much but his hair was shorter and he seemed fitter. His face was one of confusion, then a smile appeared, then quickly disappeared.

"S...Star Butterfly, is that you?" he puzzled to her, the sound of confusion being ever more clear in his voice. A tear filled Star's eyes as she nodded to him. He hugged her, "It's been so long how are you, please come in." He rushed her in the house, and closed the door behind her.

"I've been good," she hesitated to say to them knowing how long she's been gone. Mrs. Diaz then walked into the room holding onto a plate of food, but as soon as she saw Star it was on the floor.

"Star, om my goodness its good to see you," Mrs. Diaz said hugging her tightly.

"Same to you too both of you," She replied as she hugged just as tight.

"You've become such the beautiful woman," Mrs. Diaz commented. It was true she had grown out of her girlish figure into one of a mature young woman. Everything had grown on her, but her hair wish she kept at the same length as always.

"You guys haven't changed one bit," she said taking in the compliment

They sat on the couch and Star reprised them with her tails of becoming queen, and bringing peace to Mewni. How it was a constant struggle, with restless armies, hungry citizens, and greedy officials. They laughed at her tails, but Star noticed that they weren't telling her anything she wanted to hear. Finally, she asked the question which had been on her mind all this time.

"How's Marco been, he's actually the reason I came, I feel guilty I cut off contact, and I wanted to see him," She inquired to them. That's when the laughter stopped, and both the parents drooped their faces in sadness. "Guy's where's Marco," she asked them with growing concern. The parents sat closer to Star, and took her hands in theirs.

"Marco passed away a couple years ago," they said the sadness seeping into their words. Star fell quiet, she looked at the ground, and tears welled up into her eyes. She knew that this wasn't a joke that they would play on her. All the guilt she felt intensified, and she began to cry harder. She thought to herself, If i was there could I have prevented this. She sat up a little bit, and looked the Diaz's in the eyes, mustering up all the words she could.

"How," she asked pushing the word from her lips. They looked at each other, she could see this pain was also affecting them but they forced the words to push through.

'He was coming home from a friend's house late one night, we told him not to stay out that late, but he was becoming rebellious as most teens do. He drove normally as he always did, when police believe that something in the road must have spooked him, and he veered of the road. He wrapped the car around a tree, going about 60 miles per hour, he was killed on impact," Mr. Diaz explained. Star's heart was broken, she could never apologize, and now she couldn't even say goodbye. She cried for an hour as the parents comforting her, knowing her pain all too well.

After a while she asked them what they did with his body not knowing of what Earthlings did with them. They told her that he was buried at the cemetery near by, and that she could go see him whenever she liked. They also allowed her access to his room, they never touched after he passed, other than to clean it and look at it.

Star walked up to the room her heart heavy, and sad. She opened the door, and saw what was left of the man she cared about. Everything was in order, he was still the Safe Kid after all. She looked at the random CD's that were on his dressers, and then placed them in the player. She wanted to know what he was like then, and played the music it was slow rock music. Mr. Diaz came up from the stairs, and looked at her.

"He...He liked that band the most, you know about three years ago he became the lead singer of a band here in town, when his voice changed he found he was good at it," Mr. Diaz said laughing remembering his son. "His band did a couple or recordings you can take with you, they made a ton of them," he reached over to a drawer and picked out the CD, handing it to Star she thanked him.

She then opened the closet, and sure enough there they were, those distinct red hoodies. She took one off the hanger, and pressed it up against her chest. She remembered how he loved those hoodies to the point that he bought a dozen of them. She felt the tears beginning to return, and she placed her head in the hoodie, again Mr. Diaz allowed to keep that hoodie.

"Did Marco hate me, Mr. Diaz, I need to know," she asked him. Mr. Diaz sat next to her on his old bed and hugged her, he knew that this was why she came back.

"No, he was angry I won't lie to you, but he never hated you, he always waited by that mirror after school for 2 years, after a while he smashed it. I know this isn't what you wanted to hear, but I don't want to lie to you, we always knew you'd have to go back, and he knew he shouldn't have gotten attached as he did, but us boys are not the smartest people when it comes to the women we love." He relayed to her, she was in shock though.

"Love, he...he loved me," she responded in shock.

"After you left and you were still talking, he confessed to us that he was in love with you. I don't think it helped when you stopped talking, after that he was so heartbroken, and getting him to just operate normally was hard, but don't be upset he eventually recovered. He had a couple of girlfriends through High school, but they never worked out. I think it's because they weren't you," Mr. Diaz laughed trying to get Star to laugh as well. She was still in shock, but a smile finally appeared on her face.

"It didn't occur to me until now, but now I know why i was always guilty about Marco," she said staring at the hoodie.

"Oh and why was that, dear," Mr. Diaz asked the young woman.

"I always thought it was because I abandoned my best friend, but it was because I never told him, that I loved him too," she said smiling to Mr. Diaz she ran off out of the room. She walked towards the front door, hugged her earth family, and left towards the cemetery.

* * *

It was a thoughtful walk, and she had too take in a lot. As she walked she clinged tightly to the red hoodie and the CD's. She reached the front of the cemetery, taking a deep breath she walked in. She looked around for his tombstone were Mrs. Diaz said it would it be.

She found it, and stared at it for a few minutes before she sat down next to it.

"Hey Marco, it's...it;s been a long time. I have so much to tell you, but i want you to know first and foremost, I'm so sorry I stopped talking to you. I know you must've been so angry at me. I understand completely, and I know it makes no difference now, but I never stopped thinking about you, I thought about you everyday, and all i ever wanted to do was talk to you. It was hard for the first couple years, and after that i was always busy with stupid, boring, royal duties. I broke my promise, and if I could I'd go back in time, and fix the mistakes I made," she paused taking a breath to help hold back her tears, "I want you to know Marco, I love you too, and if you were still around, you'd be the only one I'd want as my king, no one else. I'll come back to visit you, this time I'll keep this promise," she positioned her head next to the headstone kissing it, "goodbye Marco, until I return."

"What a lovely speech, Queen, but soon you won't have to worry about apologizing to him, as you can tell him this all yourself in the next life," said a voice from behind her, she turned to meet the voice. Geist stood, his hands behind his back underneath his red cloak.

"I don't know who you are, but I've had a really bad day today, and now isn't the time for you to be making stupid jokes," Star said standing up to face him.

"No jokes, Queen Butterfly, I hope you brought your wand, you'll be needing it," Geist said reaching for his black blade, which he carried on his hip on a sheath which hid underneath his cloak on his back. He pulled it out, and directed it towards Star.

Star reached for her wand which she kept on her waist as well. "You've just made a very bad mistake, pal, I needed to let out my anger on something," she said pointing her heart-shaped wand at her attacker.

"Perhaps, but you should know, I feel the same way, anger is something that needs to be released!" exclaimed Geist as he slashed at Star. She jumped back missing the blade by inches she directed the wand at Geist, releasing a wave of white energy towards Geist. He pointed the sword towards the sky and slashed downwards forcing the spell into the ground. "I thought you had to call out the name of a spell before you could use it?" Geist inquired to his enemy.

"Training with my wand has made it so I don't have to do that anymore, but that sword of yours is something else there cry-eyes," she mocked towards Geist.

"Cute, this sword is made out of an anti-magical metal, your magic won't be enough to beat me," he retaliated. They stood staring at each other, but Star ran towards him. She went in for a kick which he dodged. She turned to go for a roundhouse, yet again he dodged.

"Stand still," she yelled at him as she threw a flurry of attacks at him with no avail. Geist returned them with attacks of his own but just as she had done she avoided all of them.

"It seems we are evenly matched as far as physical prowess goes, however My magic is much more powerful than yours," Geist said cryptically. Star watched him in confusion. There was no way he could use magic, he didn't have a conductor like the wand that she had. Geist raised his left hand to her, and the the dark glow returned. She felt her self then be lifted up in the air and thrown against a nearby tree. The pain was heavy, but faded quickly as she faced Geist. He then proceeded to throw his sword at her, and directed it with the dark glow. She rolled away watching the sword puncture the tree. She was nervous now, how could he use magic. "It seems you noticed it now, the power of the Dark flows within me, there is nowhere you can run from," he explained to her, she stood and placed the wand upside down in her hand, a light engulfed the wand and a blade took shape out of the wands top.

"You think that scares me, I just know that i have to stop you," she said to him. Geist sheathed his sword, again she was confused. "What too scared to fight me now that I've gotten serious."

"No, your're not getting serious yet, then again I haven't given you the right motivation," Geist replied raising his hand in the dark glow. She noticed he wasn't picking up anything near her, nor was he picking up her, but instead was picking up a tree trunk which had recently been cut, he removed it from the ground, and focused it at one place, Marco's grave. He used the magic to throw it, and she could see it's destination. Without hesitation, she threw herself in front of it, and used her magic to repel the wooded projectile.

"Leave this grave alone, or I'll kill you," Star exclaimed. Her face no longer of a joking manner as her previous rebuttles had been, it was serious, and angry. Geist could see it.

"Good, good, you're taking the first steps toward the Dark, its inviting cold embrace will soon devour you, and you will succumb to it," Geist jested. Star look changed back, she could never take a life so why would she say something like that.

"No, I'll never turn evil, but I won't let you take what's left of him away from me," Star responded to him, she was serious, no one was going to let Marco's memory be hurt. Geist laughed maniacally, Star watched him closely, wary of his next move.

"That man's grave your protect is worthless, weak individual's shouldn't be remembered, especially him, I should know, I killed him," Geist confessed to Star. Her gaze turned to one of desperate questions.

"No, Marco had a car accident, he died hitting a tree, what do you mean you killed him," She screamed at him, demanding answers to his claim.

"He did have a car accident that part was true, but it was me that scared him to stop in the road, and when he did, I used this magic of mine to throw that pathetic man into a tree, he was still alive after that, you should have heard him beg for his life. I'll give you something good to hear though, when he died, you were also one of the things he asked for, before i shoved this blade into his stomach, weak coward," Geist described in detail, his murder. Star stood in a gaze, then looked back at him.

"Why, why would you hurt him, he did nothing wrong," She again yelled at him, but this time the anger in her voice had risen, her hate was forming.

"In order to be initiated into the Dark, one must first take a life, and in order to complete my plans for you, I used that weak fool, now he brought you closer to becoming a member of the Dark, if you kill me yo begin your descent in to the abyss," Geist explained to Star, She didn't wait to talk instead she lunged at him with the wand-sword she had created, and the two locked blades. The exchanged back and forth blows, causing sparks to come from the blades. Star's attacks were quick and agitated, while Geist's were calculating, but both could not get an upper hand on the other. Both tired, and separated.

"Queen, I have fulfilled my purpose today. Your descent has begun, now I must return," He said to Star as he pulled the Dimensional Dagger from his side. He unleashed a portal, and began to walk through it.

"No you don't," she yelled as she charged at him. Geist quickly stared at her and with his magic through her back to Marco's grave.

"It's not time yet, Star Butterfly, for you to die. Today, you only learned of the Dark that follows you, and of your nemesis, Geist," Geist explained to the Queen. He walked through the portal which closed behind him.

Star sat on the ground, feeling so many different emotions. Anger, grief, despair, but mostly hate. Hate for the man that killed her friend. She stood up, and took the dimensional scissors from her bag. She cut a portal open to Mewni, and started for it, but not before taking one last look at Marco's grave.

"I promise, I'll get the bastard that did this to you..."

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter is a little late, it was tricky for me too write, and for good reason. Again thank you so much for the views and likes, it makes me happy to know people actually like this. Please leave reviews, i need to know how to make this better for you guys, and also i love constructive criticism.**


	5. Comforting Words

Lord Geist walked throgh the portal, into the temple. His master stood at its opening, awaiting his return.

"Welcome back, Lord Geist, was your mission successful," he quizzed his student. Geist walked next to him closing the portal behind him.

"Yes, master, she has taken her first steps towards walking to the Dark, she has learned to hate, now is the time to teach her to want revenge," Geist responded to Raiko. They walked down the unilluminated hall, side by side.

"I'm suprised that she hasn't, given the circumstances of her friend's passing, how do we know she hasn't started on that path as well," Raiko asked again, his tone questioning his own plan

"She is angry, and hateful towards me, but she isn't the type of person to start down a path so easily. We must do this in steps just as you have taught me master," Geist answered. Raiko laughed at it, knowing that his student was learning well from him. They continued walking till they reached a well-lit room. Nothing was in it except for a pillar that stood in the center of the room.

"Lord Geist, you are an excellent student, and a superb leader, now is the time to strike the heart of the kingdom," Raiko praised as he stood at the pillar. He looked at it and then turned towards his pupil. "Take a battalion of monsters, lead an attack on the castle, do what must be done, we need that wand, and we need her to give it up willingly, or we will never acquire the Darksphere," Raiko commanded to Geist.

"As you command, my master," Geist obeyed, he left the room, and entered the hall, disappearing into the darkness.

Star walked through her portal slowly, closed it and walked into her room. She laid on her bed, and dropped her head into her pillow. After a while she fell asleep.

She dreamed of Marco, of the amazing adventures they had had, they monsters the fought. Her most pleasant dream brought her back to the Bloodmoon Ball, and how she and him danced under it's light connecting their souls together.

Then the dream went black, and all she could see was flashes of what Geist had told her. His car wrapped around of tree, him begging her to save him, and of Geist slashing him down. She wanted the dream to end, and her wish was granted when she was awoken violently.

Matilda sat beside her on the bed, shaking her awake.

"My Queen, please wake up, your having a nightmare, My Queen," Matilda screamed as she shook Star. Star woke up, and pushed away from her handmaiden in fear, for her the nightmare was still going on, until she noticed who was beside her. She looked at Matilda and broke down crying. My Queen, whatever is the matter," she asked her. Star calmed down for a breif moment, and told her tale of her friend's demise, and of the dark figure that caused it. Matilda listened in great horror as her queen recanted her story. She could see the guilt of her friends death weighing heavily on her heart, but was unclear of what to say to her.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault, if I never came into his life, he'd be alive today," Star said pushing the words through her tears. She hugged Matilda hard, and she held her as she grieved. Matilda was speachless she didn't know how to comfort her Queen. Then, the words came to mind.

"Do you think he blamed you, because from what I could tell from your stories of him, he didn't seem like the type of person to do that. More, he seemed like he cared about you, and even knowing who you were, he elected to stay by your side," Matilda said smiling, trying to comfort her Queen. Star looked up at her, and smiled back, she agreed with her. She still felt guilty, but she knew the words she spoke rang true.

"I loved him, Matilda, had he still been here, he would've made a great king," Star confessed.

"I just hope he was cleaner than you are, and would've helped kept the bloody castle clean, you destroy it faster than I can get it clean. It's the only reason I'm in here, i was going to clean, and there you were in bed," Matilda joked to Star. Star laughed along side her. "Now, how about we go to garden, and get something to drink, I think that'll help cheer you up a little bit," Matilda suggested.

"The last time someone tried to cheer me up, they summoned a horde of monsters," Star joked back Matilda, as they got out of the bed. They started towards the door, and were stopped suddenly by a large sound coming from the front of the castle, they ran fearing the worst... 


	6. Storm the Castle

Star and Matilda made their way to a balcony that overlooked the whole castle. They looked around searching for the source of the large sound. Matilda pointed, directing Star's eyes to a cloud of smoke that was originating from the gates of the castle.

"What the..." Star couldn't finish her sentence before a guard in the custom purple spiked armor came running up to her. He was out of breath, and bent over to catch it.

"My Queen, it horrible, a large group of monsters have breached the castle walls," The guard explained to Star. Her eyes were in of disbelief, no monsters have been in this castle in thousands of years. She knelt down to meet the eyes of the guard, still panting for breath.

"How is this possible, monsters aren't this capable, most of them are bumbling morons," Star asked of her guard. He stood back up, and faced his Queen. His eyes went fearful.

"These aren't your normal monsters, Milady, there trained, well if I might add. They aren't the same as they once were, it's like they have a purpose," the guard explained. Star stood back up, her mind still confused of the news. She turned to Matilda, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the side.

"Matilda, I need you to go secure the rest of the staff into one of the safer rooms, I need to see this for myself, plus it'll help morale if the knights see their queen fighting by their side," Star said half-jokingly, and half-seriously.

"My Queen, I should be by your side for any fight, you forget that I was once your bodyguard before I decided to be your handmaiden," said Matilda sternly.

"That's the reason I'm asking you to secure them, should they get in the actual castle, you're the only one who can fight almost as well as me, you have to protect them from monsters," Star begged of her friend. Matilda didn't like being seperated from the queen, but she understood. She nodded to Star, and proceeded into the castle.

While his amry was distracting them atop, Geist made his way to the castle, underneath. The catacombs were quiet, but he liked it, no distractions, He listened to the sounds of the battle above him, all was going according to plan. He walked slowly until he reached an opening to the castle, two guards ran by him. He waited for them to be out of his sight before he continued. He wasn't scared of them, but he wasn't about to let his cover be blown. He continued forward until he reached the Queen's bedroom, he knew that if the staff needed to be secure they'd be allowed to hide in there, because it was protected by a magical spell, but that spell was no match for the Dark. He raised his hand in fron of him, the glow appeared around it. The spell illuminated around the door, it's blue glow shining on Geist's armor. Slowly, the blue glow turned black, and broke under the pressure of the Dark.

The Staff huddled together fearful of what was to come they heard the spell break, and knew it wouldn't be to good. Geist walked through the door, chckling under his breath as he stared at the helpless servants.

"This is too easy," he jested. He pulled out his sword, and slowly walked towards them. He was confident, but he felt a surge of electricity shoot to his spine. He turned behind his, and raised his sword, blocking a sword.

"Seems like my Queen was right to leave me with the staff, who are you monster," Matilda cried out after landing back a few steps from Geist. She stared at him, she was scared, but knew she had to defend her friends.

"Surely your queen has told you all about me, I killed her best friend, as I will soon kill you," Geist mocked to Matilda. Her eyes widened, and she raised the sword back towards Geist.

"Geist...You're Geist, then I guess me calling you a monster wasn't far off," she replied back to him. She ran towards him, and the two traded blows between blades. She was quick and precise, going for his vital points, but being deflected every time. The two broke apart, and again the stared at each other.

"You are well trained, you aren't like any of the other servants, are you," Geist asked his opponent, he could see the eyes of warrior in her eyes. Matilda half-smiled at him, confident in her abilities.

"I was the Queen's personal bodyguard when she returned from Earth. I protected her from every monster that tried to do her harm. I was picked for my ability to use a sword, I trained are Queen on it, until she asked me to take over as handmaiden a while back, you are no match for my skills, Geist, just surrender," she declared to Geist. He laughed maniacally at Matilda.

"This'll be fun, tell you what I won't even use my magic, sound fair, handmaiden," he mocked once again. She ran towards him again, now the battle began...

Star led her forces well, they were pushing the monsters back. Her and her wand were unstoppable, and her men followed her without hesitation.

"Concentrate on their main forces, the rest will splinter off if we take them down," she procalimed punching one of the monsters in his razor-toothed jaw. Her men gathered around her, and started fighting back. The sound of swords clashing, and arrows swishing through the air could be heard all around. Star was jumping back and forth around, helping her men as they needed her. The monsters ferocity could be respected, they never let up, never faltered. Star cpould tell that they had trained to fight, and were different from the monsters her and Marco had fought years ago.

Somehow, fighting like this brought her spirits up, she was back in action. She found herself lost in the fight, as if like a dancer in on the dancefloor. She was nimble, quick, and accurate with her attacks. She was smiling, and confident, and her men could see it in her. They matched her spirit, and within a matter of mements when all seem lost, they had pushed back the monsters all the way to the gates where they started.

"This fight's almost over men, lets give them a reason to never return," Star declared as her men rallied behind her, and with their combined strength the monsters were pushed back, beyond the gates, they closed the gates behind them, and continued there barrage of arrows on them as they ran. Star and her men celebrated their victory, hugging each other, and letting out victory cries. Star motioned to her men to return the castle, and they followed close behind praising their queen.

Star smiled beside her men, but stopped as she looked up at two towers that were connected by a bridge, she could make out two figures fighting atop it. She squinted her eyes to get a better look, and as she identified them her eyes widened in fear.

Matilda and Giest were equally matched, their sword skills were not touching the others skin. They fought their way to the bridge, and the two stood back, panting for air.

"We are too evenly matched, Geist," Matilda said in between breathes. Geist chuckled before raising his left hand at her, and picked her up with the dark glow. "I thought you weren't going to use your magic, Geist," screamed Matilda as she was drawn closer to Geist.

"I'm evil, it's what we do, we lie," Geist explained as he raised his sword to her and slashed in her direction.

"Not today," Matilda proclaimed as she kicked her leg free, and used it to knock the sword out of his hand, and break herself free from his dark spell. He reared back, and went for his sword. She saw the opening, and she ran towards his ready to thrust the sword into his back. He turned, and with a thrust of his shoulder knocked her sword up, and away from him. He took the chance as well, and plunged his sword forward making contact with her shoulder piercing it. Matilda cried out in pain as he used the now pierced sword to pick her up from off the ground, and threw her back away from him. She grabbed at her arm, and watched as he walked slowly towards her. She used the rest of her strength to run, and was caught by her long hair. He pulled her back, and threw her to the ground. Geist looked down to the courtyard, and saw Star looking up in horror. He grabbed the handmaiden up from off the ground by her injured shoulder, and motioned her over to the middle of the bridge, facing Star.

"If this is the best your warriors can throw at me, then Mewni is in a dire situation," Geist yelled down to the courtyard in a joking manner. all the men next to Star looked up, and stared at the monstrous man that stood with the now helpess Matilda. He scared them, they didn't know why, but he did.

"Geist, let her go, do what you want with me, but don't hurt her," Star yelled back at him, desperate to get Matilda back from Geist.

"Do you mean, don't hurt her more than I already have, or kill her, I'm confused," Geist cackled as he tortured Matilda's shoulder. She whimpered in pain everytime he put any type of pressure on him. She looked at the queen, and awaited an answer.

"My Queen, don't give in to this monster, I'm not worth surrendering for," She screamed out, but was quickly silenced as Geist squeezed her wound.

"You are my friend Matilda, and I won't let him hurt you," Star screamed back at her handmaiden. Geist laughed, and then just as quickly stopped. He let go her shoulder, and backed up.

"I just came to prove a point, you can have your precious handmaiden back," Geist said as he used the dagger at his side to open a portal with. Star smiled in relief as he let her go, and started to make her way back up the caste, when she noticed Geist hadn't moved since he opened the portal. She saw Matilda start to move as Geist quickly turned around, and plunged his blade into her stomach. Matilda looked down, and her face went cold. Geist then kicked her off her sword, and off of the bridge, ending with him going through the portal he created. Star ran fast towards where Matilda was falling. Pulling out her wand, she used a spell to break her fall. She reached her and held her in her arms, using her wand to try to close the wound in her stomach. She was crying, and begging her friend to stay with her.

"My...my Queen, I have... failed you," Matilda said struggling to get the words out of her lips. Star swung her head.

"You didn't I failed you, I should've seen this coming, just save your breath, the spell needs to do its job or else," Star explained through tears. Matilda nodded before passing out in the arms of her Queen. The spell was working, but Star felt as if time was standing still, and called for her men to come to her aid. The men gathered around, and carefully picked up Matilda, to take her to the infirmary. Star still sat there, her hands covered in the blood of her closest friend in Mewni. she felt hate, and now she felt revenge. She wasn't going to let Geist take anymore of her friends away from her.

As she stood up, she walked slowly to the infirmary, awaiting to see her friend, and started planning her offensive against Geist and the Dark... 


	7. The Council Meeting

"She'll be in a coma for a while, but it's safe to say she'll recover. You're magic saved her," said the doctor to Star. She wasn't paying any real attention as she looked at her friend. She was still in pain, a rage was still burning. She hugged her friend, and walked out of the room.

She walked down to her room, the door had just been replaced, and was practically brand new. She closed it, and laid on the bed passing out once more. Her body was almost as tired as her mind was, the fight had taken a lot out of her. As she laid there, her eyes slowly closing, all she could hear was his laugh. That crazed, maniacal laugh. It haunted her and she was scared of it. But beyond that, she hated it and wanted nothing more than to hear it end.

She was awoken by another servant of the castle. The young girl gently shaking her awake.

"My Queen, it's the council, they seek an audience with you, and ask you meet them in the neutral dimension," explained the maid, as Star stumbled out of bed. She knew why they wanted to see her, they wanted an explanation for the monsters. She knew that somehow they would hear of it, but she wasn't hiding it from them either. She walked over to her closet, grabbed a change of clothes, brushed her hair, and made her way to her dresser which above all else, held her dimensional scissors. She used the scissors to open up a portal, And quickly stepped through it.

The neutral dimension was just that, a dimension which everyone remain neutral. It was that reason that the Council decided that that's where they would hold all their meetings because of the fact that the dimension had strict laws dictating what someone could do it. There was no fighting allowed of any kind, there was no aggression to be shown to any party, and most importantly everyone got to say. The beings that controlled this dimension, we're bland figures never containing any amounts of any real personality. However, their power was very vast, and if you went against the rules they were The ones that will seek your punishment.

As Star Made her way towards the council gathering, She could feel it tenseness and her heart. She didn't know she was going to tell them, but it had to be the truth again another law. She said down at the round a great table and looked around. She had known these faces for many years but every time she looked at them they bored her to death. There was always one face in the crowd that she can recognize a close friend that after many years of fighting with she finally got along with, Tom.

"I heard what happened are you all right," asked the demon. Star saw worry on her friends face. When Star had become Queen she made sure that she kept peace with the other dimensions, even his. They started off hating each other, but as the years went on, and Tom married, that had become close friends. He was taller than when he had met Marco and his hair nice kept. Star hugged her friend, and began to speak.

"I'm fine you should ask me how the other guys are," she jested to him. He laughed not seeing the anger she held back from the fight. The reminisced about old times before being quieted by the head of the table. He was an older creature, his back covered in golden wings, and his body covered in a blue gown. He turned his attention to the table, and then to Star.

"You were all summoned here to discuss the attack, on Mewni, and what should be done about the perpetrators. Quen Butterfly, since you were there, why don't you fill the Council in on what transpird that day," ordered the head as he took a seat in his chair. Star stood up, and recanted the day's activities. The members all stood in silence, as she explained the victory, but cringed as she explained the near death of her handmaiden to the hands of Geist.

"Geist is no fool, he is smart, calculating, and above all else, merciless. Head Councilman Targer, this council should allow me, and only me, to handle him, as I have the most experience with him," explained Star, addressing the concern head on. She sat back down, and all eyes were focused on Targer. He stood back up, his stern face, contemplating what action he should take. He faced the council let out a sigh, and began to speak.

"Queen Butterfly, this Council recognizes the strength of Mewni, however, we wish before you make any rash decisions, that you at least listen to the advice of this Council," Targer pleaded. The table was then suddenly filled with voices from the leaders of other dimensions. So many, that they drowned each other out, and Star sat back in her chair using a Cd player to drown ot the noise. Inside was Marco's bands tape, and she listened to it, for a long time as they Council droned on. She listened his music, and to his voice. It was great to hear it, and she lost herself in the music. His lyrics were foreign to her, and she could her the hurt in his voice, as she knew the song talked about her. (Lucafire1 interjecting here for a moment, as I thought of this scene I figured that a good song to listen to to get a good grasp of what she's listening to would be Coheed and Cambria's "Welcome Home" it tells of a love lost, and hows he going to get back at the one that hurt him, i don't know to me it just fits, anyway back to the good stuff.) She was finally awoken from her trance by Tom.

"What are you listening to that could be more important than this meeting," he asked Star, as she removed her headphones. His words hit a nerve, but she knew he meant no harm.

"Nothing, just this is silly, it's my kingdom Geist is attacking it should be up to me to decide the course of action," Star replied to her friend, frustrated at the Council's intrusion into her people's struggle. That's when the room went dead, silence filled the air, and a surge of electricity went into everybody's spine.

A portal opened up jst past the Council table. It was black, and everybody could sense that that was were the feeling was coming from. Star looked at it, and immediatley knew what was coming next.

Geist walked out slowly, his black armor barely showing through the portal. He stood silent, as everyone examined the freighting figure in front of them.

"Don't everyone welcome me all I want," said Geist jokingly. He walked over to the table and stared at one of the men sitting down. He quickly stood up out of his chair, and remained quiet. Geist sat down in the now vacant chair, and awaited some sort of response.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion, who are you," Targer asked demandingly. Star remained silent, but her rage showed through her face. She knew that should she act on it her, and her dimension, would be subject to the punishment of the neutral dimension.

"My name is Geist, but someone at this table already knew that, and I've come here to surrender," Geist said. Star was in shock, he had done all these atrocities, and now he was going to just give himself up? She didn't believe it for one minute, and was about to speak before, she was interupted by Targer.

"Is that so, then remain there, and we will happily, place you under arrest," Trager said to Geist. Geist turned his vision to Star, he looked at her with his blackened eye sockets. She took a moment and caught her breath.

"I don't buy this Geist, you do all this evil, and now your going to just turn yourself in, there is more to this than your letting on," star exclaimed keeping her voice calm.

"After what i witnessed with my monsters, I believe that there is no way I can defeat you. There are terms fot my surrender, of course. First, I will only surrender to Star Butterfly, and second, I will only surrender to her in the Qwasi dimension, I have some final preperations to make, before my incarceration," Geist explained. Star didn't believe him, but she turned to Targer, who was just listening to the evil man.

"Queen Butterfly, what do you say to this man," Trager asked. He knew that, she was having a tough time, believing this man, but in the end it was her call to make. Star stood there silent for a few moments, just staring at Geist. Her rage was burning, but again she quelled it fast. She focused her attention towards Trager.

"I accept, when do you want this to take place, Geist," she puzzled to her new captive. Geist stood up out of the chair, and turned to walk away. He took out his dagger, and opened another black portal, stopping just short of walking through it, he turned back to Star.

"Tomorrow, meet me there. You can bring your men, as I assume you will, but before we leave for Mewni, I want to speak with you, alone," Geist demanded. After he was done speaking, he walked through the portal, which immediately closed behind him. The Council floor, was in utter disbelief. They all turned to Star, but she was walking out of the room, heading her way back to Mewni. Tom followed behind her, and just before she was about to pull out her scissors, he grabbed her arm, and made her face him.

"You don;t actually believe that psychopath, he's going to try something," Tom said worryingly. She tore her arm away from him, and looked at his eyes.

"No I don't, but you don't need to worry. One way or another, Geist will no longer be a threat, I'll make sure of that myself," she said cryptically. She said nothing more, and proceeded to open up a portal, which she quickly ran through before she could be stopped again.

Geist entered his master's chambers, and knelt down before him, crossing his arm across his chest.

"Well done Lord Geist, those idiotic fools, on the Council still haven't discovered that I sit on that Council. The plan is coming along nicely, and I could see the young queen holding in her thirst for revenge," Raiko divulged. Geist, still kneeling looked up at his master.

"Now that she has this revenge, she'll stop at nothing to kill me, what is the next step, my master," Geist asked obediently. Raiko, sat up out of his chair, and walked over to his apprentice.

"Rise, Lord Geist, now is the most important part, now we crush her will, and that combined with her rage, will drive her towards the Dark. Lord Geist, you know what must be done, go forth, and turn Star Butterfly, to our cause," Raiko commanded confidently, his voice that of complete certainty.

"Yes, my master," obeyed Geist. He stood up, and walked out of the room his mind set on completing the mission his master had placed in front of him...

(Hey yall Lucafire1 here, thanks for loving this series, when I started this i had no idea people would care for it, and it makes me want to write these chapters as fast as i can for you. Chapter 8 will be the greatest chapter for this series, and I look forward to the response that it will get, please review, and like/favorite,. Also want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter work has been kicking my behind, thank you, you guys rock hard. P.S. Ive started working on a music album as I'm a rock musician, and my band's name is duh duh duh... Starco. We are currently recording our first album, entitled, We Left It All In Mewni, and when it is completed i will let you know when you can go listen to it on Youtube, we just started this project so you wont find anything on us yet, as this started as a pipe dream almost 6 months ago.) 


	8. The Qwasi Dimension

The Qwasi dimesion wasn't much to talk about. It was all jungle, and most civilised people wouldn't step through the portal to the Qwasi dimension. The fact that Geist made it their meeting point was proof of that. He was a monster that would hide, and run where most people wouldn't. As Star was prepping her men for the walk through the elusive jungle she also encouraged them to watch their back. She had to make them worry, she couldn't tell if this was some ploy that Geist was using, or if he was actually going to give himself up. Either way, she wanted her men ready for anything.

The jungle was harsh, and unrelenting heat. Even though the soldiers had packed light, and prepared for it, they still couldn't endure it. However, their Queen was just trekking on. She didn't mind the heat at all, then again there was something on her mind, something that was distracting her mind from everything around her. She wanted to finally be rid of Geist, to be able to live a somewhat normal life, but she knew that wouldn't happen as long as he was around. Now, he was offering himself up, it was too easy, and she knew it, but maybe that's why he wanted to talk to her alone, perhaps he was going to offer a new deal. She wasn't going to make any new deal with the man that killed her love, and hurt her best friend.

As they continued forward, day was slowly ending, and whatever light source was illuminating the dimension was slowly fading. The tall trees which occupied all the space, seemed to reach to space, and never had an end to them. The men had been walking all day, and decided to break for camp, but Star kept surveying the area, it seemed Geist had lied to her. It wasn't a suprise for Star, he knew he would try something. She stopped finally, feeling the weight of all her walking hit her all at once. She noticed that her men had set up her tent first, and she thanked them. She walked inside, and laid down on the small cot which awaited her. It wasn't long before she felt the weight of her eyelid bring her into dreamland, however, the dreams didn't last long as she was awakened by the presence of something dark in her tent. She jumped up from the bed, and began to look around her tent, but all she saw was the dark of the night. She grabbed her wand , which was in the bed with her, and called on an illumination spell. The dark was pierced by the light, and the presence was identified.

"Sorry, I'm late, was just finishing up some things, now we begin," said Geist as he walked over to where Star laid in the bed. Star pointed the wand at him, and he stopped in his tracks.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, and remember if I don't like what I have to hear, I'll shoot your face off," Star inquired, as her tone revealed something darker than she cared to admit. Geist took the hint, and proceeded to sit down on the ground where he stood. His eyes where fixated on the wand, and she could see it.

"I wonder, you could end my life right now, it wouldn't be hard at all, yet you continue to let me live," Geist mocked, he waited for response, looking for something he could use.

"Is that why you're here, to question my morality," she asked him her face not turning away. He continued to gaze at her, his eyes now fixated on hers. It was creeping her out, his look, but she kept on facing him.

"No, I came to discuss, what my plans for you are, you don't know just how important you are to me, Star Butterfly," Geist responded his voice sounding enthusiastic. He stood up, and Star quickly reminded him that her wand still faced him. He never moved, all from standing up, and still continued to look at her. "You know, I have the capacity for everything, I demonstrated that on your handmaiden, by the way, I made sure that she lived on purpose. I also made sure that I killed the only person you ever loved, and I took pleasure in doing that one. I need you to join the Dark Star Butterfly, imagine if we were to work together, we could rule all the dimensions with an iron fist.

Star was speachless, she couldn't believe he was offering for her to join him. After what he did, it was an impossiblility, and she wasn't going to do it.

"You're insane Geist, there is no way that I'll ever join you, especially after what you did to Marco," Star said, as she contemplated shooting him with her wand. He paced back in forth in his spot, and continued to look at her.

"Why do you care about the life of one worthless man, when you can have all the power the dimensions can hold," he asked angrily, his mind wasn't getting around the idea of how much Star cared for Marco, and how his death only cemented her hatred for Geist. She stood up out of the bed, and walked over to Geist. He was confused, his head tilted slighty over, as he tried to figure out his next move. She walked up straight to his mask, and stared him into the pits which were his eyes.

"That man was worth thousands of you, and you ended his life, for what, to get at me, to join your evil sect," she responded to him, holding back all the anger she could from her voice, "no power is worth the loss of life, and furthermore, you...you don't get to ask me to do anything." Star stepped back, and looked at him, tears filled her eyes. She gripped her wand tightly, she could end it all, and kill him, but she knew that wasn't right. That was the enticement of the Dark, the ability to take what you wanted when you wanted it.

"Do it, I can sense what you want, it's alright, I've prepared for this, so go ahead...kill me," Geist demanded of Star. He threw his arms out, and waited. The wand was still pointed to him, and Star still stood their pondering. She could feel all the Dark in her screaming at her to end him, and it was taking all that she had to suppress it. She pointed the wand at the ground, and ran out of the tent.

"Men, inside the tent is Geist, he is to be arrested now..." She was caught off guard as she saw the scene outside her tent. All her men lay dead on the ground the camp infested with monsters of all sizes, and all of them looking to the Queen. Speachless, Star turned back around to the opening of the tent, but Geist had already caught up to her outside.

"You are weak, but now that I have you, I can show you the true ways of the Dark," He said clenching her arm, and dragging her to the middle of the camp. "You should've taken my offer when you had it to make, now all you'll know is complete torture." Star tried to reach for her wand, but everytime she did, he would push her away from it.

Star felt hopeless, her men were dead, and she herself was now the prisoner of the man who had taken many things from her. She felt guilty, not to herself but to the men that she brought. She knew that Geist would try something, but she didn't prepare for it. It was as if she wanted this situation to happen.

Geist opened, a portal, and his monsters quickly jumped through, he though stayed behind with Star.

"Say goodbye to everything, Star Butterfly," Geist said, hiding the pride in his voice. Star didn't move she just stood there defeated. Geist began to make his way with Star through the portal, she refused to move, she wouldn't be his puppet. He then hit her on temple, with the hilt of his sword. She fell backwards from the impact, everything becoming blurry, and she fell to the ground. All she could see was Geist slowly working his way to her, she then knew that it was all over, she'd be tortured, and turned to the Dark. She closed her eyes, and just hoped that she'd wake up from this terrible dream. She opened her eyes again, and saw Giest's hand reach for her, but then it was quickly, kicked out of the way, Star looked around in a blur, and found that another figure stood in they way of her and Geist. His face was covered in cloth, and his body covered in tattered robes. In his hands, he held a short dagger, and it was apparent to both Star and Geist that he knew how to use it. Geist lunged at him with his shortsword, but he was quickly outmanuvered by the robed figure. He flipped over Geist, and pushed him through the portal he created, before turning his attention to the Queen which laid on the ground next to him. Star's gaze was fixated on the figure, but she eventually succumbed to her blow to the head, and everything faded to black.

She was awoken by the sound of a crackling fire. She looked around at her surroundings, and noticed it was just a small hut in the jungle. It was big enough for someone to live in, but had only a place for a fire, and some makeshift bedding. She also noticed that the figure wasn't in the hut. She sat up, and searched through the nearby forest outside to see if he was out there. When she couldn't see anything, she returned to the fire, she smiled at its glow, she thought that she'd never be able to see such a wonderful thing again, then it she remembered her wand. It wasn't at her side, and it wasn't in the hut, had Geist gotten it? She was scared, and proceeded to tear through the hut to see if it was in there, she got through the bedding when she heard footsteps at the door.

"You know, if you wanted better accomidations, you should have asked, instead of tearing through my home the way you just did," said the figure through a muffled voice. His face was still covered in the cloth, and now he was caring a bag with him. Star darted upward, and looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for my wand," she explained to him. He let out a sigh, and reaching into his bag, removed her wand. He threw it at her, and in a moment of confusion grabbed it.

"You know Star, you should be more careful with that thing, you know what'll happen if that thing falls into the wrong hands," the figure said as he walked over to the fire, and began to start preparing food.

"You're absolutely right...wait...how do you know my name, who are you," she asked the figure. He stopped in his tracks, and turned to face her.

"You can't do a lot without me, can you Star," said the figure as he went to remove his face covering. As he slowly removed it, his face revealed, and Star's eyes began to tear up. She couldn't believe who she was looking at.

"M...M...Marco..." 


	9. The Reunion

His face was aged, Star could tell that he had been there for a while, his beard was scraggely, and his hair covering his face, but not hiding his identity. She could recognize that face anywhere. Sure, he had gotten older, but it was still Marco. She cried, these tears though were not of sadness, but of happiness and relief.

"You gonna say something, or just stare at me forever," Marco said jokingly. He didn't know what his presence was doing to her emotionally. She ran to him, and held him so tight it was hurting him. She cried into the chest of her friend. She was happy, Geist hadn't killed him, he was there in front of her. He reached around, and held her back. It had been a long time since the two friends had been together, and he knew it as well.

"I...I thought...I thought you were dead, he told me you were dead, Marco, I'm so happy right now," Star said through her tears, and not letting go of his waist. Marco sighed, and took her arms away from his waist, sitting her down on the destroyed bedding. She cleared her eyes, she knew he was about to explain something.

"What did he tell you had happened to me," he asked her. She recanted the tale of meeting him in the cemetery, and how he said he made him crash, and then killed him. "Wow, it really has been a long time, well most of what he said was true. The crash, the stomach, everything except one part...when he threw me into a portal. When I woke up from the pain, I was here in this dimension, bleeding to death, and scared."

"How did you survive, Marco, how did you make it," Star asked, afraid of his answer.

"Believe it or not, someone found me, and nursed me back to health, my wound was healed, though it left aq nasty scar, and I was alive," He said with a smaile on his face, he was happy to have made it.

"I'd like to thank that person, where is he or she," she asked looking around the cabin, looking for someone else to come out of the shadows.

"Your guess is as good as mine, When i did wake up, that person was long gone, and all that remained was this cabin, I don't know why that man chose to send me here, but i assume, that he had more plans for me that we don't know about. Regardless, I'm just happy to see you again Star," he said flashing a reassuring smile.

She smiled back at him, but she knew that he was only in this position because of her. She turned her face away from him, shamed of what had happened to her friend.

"What's wrong Star, why are you looking away from me," Marco asked her moving closer towards her, he was afraid to see his friend with this look of pain on her face.

"It's my fault that your in this place, with that scar, it was all me, if I never had came into your life, this wouldn't have happened to you," she cried again, but this time they were tears of sadness, and Marco grabbed her, and brought her close.

"I've never blamed you for anything that has happened to me, and I never will, Star, so stop blaming yourself. For now, let's focus on getting us home, shouldn't they come looking for you soon," Marco asked trying to keep a positive attitude, but also reassure his friend.

"Yeah, we just have to wait, they'll come for me, in a few hours, since they haven't heard from me," Star answered.

They sat and talked, as they waited for the rescue party to arrive...

As Geist walked through the portal, he paced towards his room. Opening the door, he was faced with his master. He stopped, and dropped his knee out of respect.

"It seems as though plans are going accordingly, aren't they Geist," Raiko questioned to his student. Geist paused, and rose up to face Raiko. He stared at him, and walked past to his meditation area.

"They have been reunited, with this, we can finally take what's left of Star Butterfly's hope from here using the boy. Once that is done, we will have her wand, and soon the Darksphere," Geist replied Calmly, he didn't let today's loss throw him, more because he meant to take the loss.

"I can feel, the pull in you Geist, I fear it will take you back towards the light," Raiko said concerningly, he stood behind his student, and awaited his response.  
Geist stayed seated at his meditation post. He didn't flinch, and didn't even react to what his master had accused him of. As the quiet of the room intensified, two guards walked into the room. They stayed just as quiet as the room.

Geist stood up, and looked, in the direction of his master, and the two guards. The guards stared at Geist, and watched him. Geist then pulled the sword from his belt, and proceeded to quickly cut down the two guards, just as fast as they had realized what was happening. He showed no mercy , as the blade cut them down, and the life that was once there, was now exstinguished just like the last embers of a dying flame. Geist recovered from his rampage, and tuned the blade towards his master.

"I will never return to the light, I am a member of the Dark now, and no one, not even Star Butterfly, can make me return to who I was. That weak coward is dead, and I have taken his place, so next time you question me, about my stance, remember that I can easily do away with you, just as you ressurected me," Giest answered threateningly, as he retracted the blade back into the sheath. He walked out of the room, and into the darkness of the halls. Raiko, stood, and smirked, he knew that what Geist said was true, and that any fear he had was pointless. He walked out, ordering the closest guards to clean up the mess

(Hey guys sorry that this update has taken me a while, work, and the fact that writers block hit me like a frieght truck didn't help. I will be trying to post regularly again, and if this chapter seems short it was just because i wanted to give y'all something to look forward too.) 


	10. Spark of War

The skys were black. The night had set in, and the small village was just beginning to wind down. The men were returning from work, and the kids ran home to beat the night and get some dinner. It was just an ordinary night. As the people walked, they laughed and recanted the days work.

Thats when everyone stopped suddenly. The feeling changed from a positive atmospere to one of still darkness. The men, kids, and women could feel it. The change in the air. They stopped laughing, and were scared. They turned their attention to the forest, and watched as a dark robed man appeared from it's shadowed trees. Gesit walked to the center of the town, and stopped, looking at the villagers that had their eyes on them. He unsheathed his sword with his right hand, and with his left hand raised up and pointed at a large building that stood across from him. He unleashed the black glow upon his hand, and clenched his fist. The building in frongt of him began to collapse, and along with the sounds of breaking wood, the screams of everyone inside could be heard. The villagers all watched as one man was using the magic to kill, and slaughter.

"Monsters kill them all," Geist proclaimed as he turned his attention to the rest of the village. The men, who were previously frozen in place all ran to him. They wanted to stop him, and they didn't mind dying to do so, he already proved he was a murderer. The took turn swinging whatever equipment they had in their hand at him. The slashes came from all directions, but to no avail were they able to land one of them. Geist countered the tools with the black sword he carried.

Meanwhile, the women and children ran for the safety of the nearby schoolhouse, and watched as monsters poured from the forest, grabbing unlucky victims from the cloaked shrubbery. They didn't look back, they feared being grabbed by the same monsters. When they made their way inside, they locked all the doors, and waited in the center room where there were no windows. They waited for someone to come, and tell them that it was safe outside, a message they would never hear.

As the dust cleared, bodies, lay everywhere of the ground. The monsters revealed themselves out of the shadows, and began rounding up the men they had dragged off into the forest. They placed them in the center of the town, and made them watch as they destroyed every dwelling, and everything that the town had built. They turned their gaze away, holding back rage. Geist approached the men, and stared at them.

"I want the cheif of this village, where is he," Geist demanded as he pointed the blade towards the group of men. They sat silently as they looked at him. One of the men then stood up in the crowd he was an older man, but his hair still had color, and he was fit. He walked towards Geist and faced him.

"My name is Harlo, I'm the cheif of this village, and what kind of hellspawn are you," Harlo questioned Geist, he wasn't afraid to face a demon.

"You're a brave one, Harlo, you certainly have earned that. I am Geist, apostle of the Dark." Geist responded, he respected the old man for his bravery, and did what he could do to show it, though they were lost on a monster.

"Your kind was wiped out ages ago, how have you returned," Harlo again questioned, this time the tone of his voice was shaken. He grew up watching as the Dark had already tried to take over once before, but had watched as it was strucken down.

"The Dark never truly dies, it just waits patiently for someone to revive it, and that's what I did. Now, you're gonna send a message for me to Queen Butterfly," Giest commanded Harlo. Geist watched for a reaction from the elder, but he wouldn't get one it angered him. He motioned for one of the monsters to raise up one of the men from the group, and bring him to him. Harlo looked on, as the man struggled with the monsters before being brought before Geist. As Harlo watched, he kept focus on the man, and the man went from panicked to calm. Just as the change occured, Geist raised his sword high in the air, and with all his force, brought the blade down across the man's abdomen. He was dead as his lifeless body hit to the ground.

"You members of the Dark love to show off your power, but all it does is bring you destruction, you will be no exception. I won't bend to your will," Harlo assured, as he watched the body be dragged off to the forest. Geist didn't speak, nor did he move. He stayed in place, contemplating his next move. Then his head slowly turned into the direction of the schoolhouse, it was as if he could sense the fear of the women and children that hid within. He raised his hand, and the glow returned to him. As he began to ball up his hands into fists, the building began to shake, and it started to brak apart. Harlo's face went from confidence to horror in a flash of a moment. He watched as Geist began to tear apart the building. He interjected and ran towards Geist, but what was stopped by one of the monsters. "Stop! Stop, please! I'll do whatever you want, just let them live!" Harlo exclaimed, begging for the lives of those in the schoolhouse. Geist chuckled and released his fist.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere," Geist said, miring in his small victory.

"What is it that you want me to do," Harlo asked, scared of the request he was going to be asked.

"You will tell the Queen that we are done hiding, and that war is coming soon. Do that, and no one will suffer anymore." Geist explained to the newly decided chief.

"Fine, I will, just let them go!" The chief demanded. Geist stayed silent, watching as Harlo groveled before him. He turned his attention back to the schoolhouse, he glared at it, and then without any hesitation raised hgis hand again, and began to crush the building again. This time, it wasn't as slow. It was fast, and the destruction of the building came quick. Screams could be heard from inside, and all the men of the village watched on in horror. The building became less of a structure and more of a ball of wood. The screams then went silent, and the sense of death could be felt by everyone. The men of the village wept, as the looked upon the destruction,and Harlo turned his pain towards Geist. "You said you'd let them go. Why?! Why, did you kill them?!"

"I never made that promise. I told you they wouldn't suffer, and now they won't. They won't have to endure the suffering of being ruled by a false Queen, and can live a beautiful afterlife," Geist proclaimed to Harlo, and then turned his attention to the monsters at his command, "Kill the rest of these men, but leave the chief here alive, he has a job to do for us."

The monsters then systematically began slaughtering the rest of the men. Their voices went from terror to slince as the life drained from them. Harlo looked on, and then turned his head being unable to watch. Geist made his exit into to the dark of the forest, and as soon as his monsters were done, they quickly followed.  
Harlo held the bodies of his friends around him, and wept. He had never felt such pain, and then began to bury them that long, dark night. As he finished up, he started on his journey towards the Queen's castle.

Marco made a fire, just large enough for any rescue party to see, but not big enough to cause any major damage to the surrounding jungle. Star watched, amazed at the amount of things he had learned in his time in the Qwasi Dimension. She knew it had to be tough, but he was always the adaptable one in the group, having to deal with a more rebellious Star made it a job requirement. As she looked on, Marco looked at her, and noticed she was staring.

"Is there something wrong, Star," Marco puzzled. Star quickly fixed her gaze, she blushed, and then turned again to face him.

"Nope, nothing, just watching you...build a fire," Star explained flustered. She was happy, and it had been a long time since she felt this happiness.

As they shared the moment, it was broken by the sound of rustling in the nearby canopy. Marco and Star's faces turned to it's direction, and prepared to met by monsters or Geist. They prepared for another fight. The sound grew closer and closer, and with each passing second the tension grew.

The canopy opened up, and star's eyes lit up, as she looked on the face of her friend, Matilda. She ran up to her, and held her tight, crying into her chest. Her shoulder was bandaged as well as her abdomen. She could see that her embrace was causing her discomfort, but Matilda still held her as well.

"They said you'd be asleep for a while, how are you awake," Star asked. She let go of her, and awaited her answer.

"I can't sleep to long, you'll go and destroy the castle if I'm not there. Besides, I needed to find the one who saved my life and thank them. I see you have some company." Matilda said happily. she was glad to see that her Queen was safe. The man though she was wary of.

"I'm sorry, Matilda, this is...Marco Diaz." Star said nervoulsy, she waited to see how Matilda would react. Then Matilda's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You're Marco...I thought you died."

"Seem's everyone thinks that, but I'm here, body and soul."

"He's alive, Matilda, and now we can return back to Mewni," Star expalined excitingly. She took Marco by the arm, and led him closer to Matilda.

"The men who came with me are not to far away, we can make it back to the castle soon."

As quickly as Matilda had arrived they were back in Mewni. Marco had never been in the castle, but it was just as he had expected it. It was big and bustling. He was in awe of it's size, and Star smiled at his reaction to it. Star then realized, that Marco had to go home. He had a family that would be overjoyed to have their son back, and that he could have a normal life. It disheartened her, but she knew that it would be what was best for him.

"Marco, how about we get..." Star was cut off by the sound of guards quickly running up to meet her, at first she thought they were there to hear about there comrades, or to welcome her back, but their faces made it clear that that was not their intentions.

"My Queen, I'm sorry to burden you, even though you've just returned, but it's urgent," exclaimed one of the guards, as he approached Star.

Star nodded, and with Marco and Matilda in tow followed the guards into the main chamber of the castle. It was filled with many people crowded around one man, Harlo, the chief of Karda village. He was covered in bruises and cuts around his legs, and had a distraught feeling surrounding him. Star picked up on it quickly, and could tell that something was wrong.

"Harlo, whats wrong, you look horrible," Star pointed out. She quickly came to his side, but the chief pushed her away.

"A monster came to my village, and killed everyone, he destroyed the village, and all to deliver a message to you. He said that War is coming, and to prepared. My people are dead, Queen, and now I have no where to go. where were you, why is this Geist doing this," Harlo questioned. He was mad, that part was obvious, but it was how he looked at Star that saddened her. He looked at her with hate, a look she had never recieved in her entire life, not even Ludo looked at her the way he did. The guards had heard enough, and began to take him away before he could cause anymore of a scene.

"Is what Harlo said true, Matilda," Star asked turning her attention towards her trusted handmaiden. Matilda looked away, and began to speak.

"Yes, it seems so. Our flyers took a team to investigate, it seems the entire village was wiped out in a single night," explained the saddenend Matilda. Star walked towards a nearby painting, and it one motion took it off the wall, and started to rip it to pieces. SHe was not only sad, but now she was angry. It was one thing for Geist to come after her, but now he was turning his attention towards the innocent people of Mewni, and she couldn't let that happen. Marco ran over to her, and grabbed her arms around her waist, preventing her from moving. He pulled her away from the destroyed painting, and moved her away from the rest of the crowd who watched their Queen.

Away from the crowd, Marco held Star. she didn;t make a sound, she didn;t cry, but instead shook violently. This was a side of Star that Marco had never seen. A side so angry that he believed she was capable of doing something dangerous. As he held her, she came down from her anger, and held him back. Their eyes met, and he smiled to her, trying anything to reach her.

"We need to get you home Marco, it isn't safe here."

"I'm not going anywhere Star, not while someone is coming after you."

"You don't understand! I thought I lost you once, and I'm not about to lose you again. You deserve to be home where you can have a normal life, away from me, I'm just going to get you hur..." Star was silenced when Marco's lips touched hers. She was shocked, and fought him off. She couldn't believe what he was doing. Finally, he released thier kiss, and faced her once more. "Ma...Mar..Marco, why did you do that?"

"It's the only way I could get you to shut up. Listen, I'm not going anywhere, there is nothing you can do that is going to change my mind, you know I can handle myself, and now that were together, Geist doesn't stand a chance. we will defeat him, and make him pay for everything that he has done to Mewni, to all those innocent people, and for what he's done to you. He's already tried to kill me, and I survived that, now I'm going to bring the fight to him, so what do you say Star, how about we win this one together," Marco asked Star confidently. Star looked at him, and remembered all they had accomplished together. He was right, nothing could stop him if they worked together, and she didn't want him to go, she wanted him to stay right their with her.

"You're right, Marco. We can beat him, the two of us, working together. There is just one little thing that has to be settled first," she said mischeviously.

"What's that?" Marco responded. Before he could say anything else, Star brought his face to hers again, this time it was more passionate. They both locked together, and then broke apart.

"We have got to get you cleaned up if, you're going to be staying here," star said softly, as the two of them blushed. The fight for Mewni was just starting, but Star knew that it was this moment that made her dtermination all the more solid. As they walked off together the feeling of hope that surrounded them, was mixed in with love and frienship renewed... 


	11. The Ball

"I don't want to go to this stupid party, it isn't the time for this!" Star exclaimed as she paced back and forth in her chambers. She was mad, all because of the Ball that the council had, happened to be happening at the worst time. She didn't want to be seen as having fun when her people were in pain. Matilda stood at her bed, picking out which dress she would wear. Star glared at her as she did. as she placed numerous dresses on her bed, Matilda let out a sigh.

"Mi'lady, I know how you feel, but if you miss this then the Council will not help you if this supposed war escalates," she walked over to Star, and plqced her hand on her shoulder, "They take this Ball very seriously, and so should you." Star had been to this Ball ever since she was coronated, and hated every minute of it. It bored her, she wasn't one for dressing up. However, she knew that Matilda was right, the Council was taken with traditions, and this one was no exception.

"Fine, but Marco's going with me, I can't stand doing these things alone." She demanded to her handmaiden. Matilda gave her Queen a quick smirk and leaned in close to her ear.

"We all saw that kiss you and him shared, you asking as an escort or a date." said the handmaiden mischeviously. Star's face immediately went red, and she became flustered. Waving her arms erratically, she pushed her friend away. She walked over to her bed, and on the side with no dresses, laid her head down in a pillow. She then raised her head, and made eye contact with Matilda, her face still flushed.

"He was only trying to get me to stop talking! It didn't mean anything!" exclaimed the young Queen, as she tried to defend herself. The smile of the Matilda turned to chuckling as she again was ready to respond to Star.

"Then what was the second one all about." Matilda was enjoying torturing her as she became even more flustered.

"I was getting even with him! He started it!" Star again exclamed.

"You're so much fun to pick on.. I know how you feel for him, you've told me as much. By the way, he's already getting ready, he seems to have more of a responsible attitude about him. I only had to explain the situation once, and he started grooming. Maybe, he will make a good contrast to you as King." Matilda teased as she approached her Queen. At this point, Star was speachless, she had no recourse of words to respond to the teasing. She did find joy in hearing that he was ready to go with her. She jolted back up, and starting looking through the clothes that were laid out in front of her, and started throwing the ones she didn't like into the floor of the chambers. She finally found the one she wanted, though it had been altered for her age and size difference, it was the same look as the one she wore the night of the Blood Moon Ball. As she looked at it, she felt a sense of nostalgia, and knew then that it would be the one that she would were that night.

Star waited in front of the castle for Marco. She was nervous about the night for the first time in a while, and she wondered about a lot of things. What would he look like? How would he think she looked? All these things entered her mind as she paced the steps of the castle.

Before long, Star heard footsteps approach her. She became tense, but looked towards their source to see the man she knew.

Marco stood tall, wearing a custom-tailored blue military uniform, that represented Mewni. His hair, which had grown form his 2 years on the Qwasi Dimension, was now cut to the same length as when Star was living with him on Earth. His shaggy facial hair was trimmed up, and left him with a light beard on his chin. Star stood in awe at him, he had grown from the 14 year old boy to a 20 year old man and it showed.

"Do I look weird. This took me while, ya know." Marco said, trying to break the silence between them. Star shook her head, and smiled at him.

"No you look awesome, Marco." Star said matching him on breaking the silence.

"I remember that dress. You wore it to the Blood Moon Ball. Did...you do that for me?" Marco asked, slightly embarrased upon asking the question. Star's face lit up. She couldn't believe that he would remember such a small detail.

"Well it's been tailored, and readjusted so many times, but yes it is. I'm suprised you noticed." Star said happily.

"Remembering that night helped me get through so many tough nights, I remember every detail, especially our dance. Well shall we be on our way, Your Highness." Marco said lightly. Star was thrown off by the comment, but just has he said it lightly so she took it. Marco approached her, and ecorted her to the carriage. He opened her door, and she walked inside to take her seat. Marco followed suit, and sat in front of her.

"By the way, you don't call me Your Highness."

"Then what do I call you?" Marco asked curiously.

"Just call me Star, silly," star said as she stuck her tongue out at him. Marco nodded, and they headed to the ball.

The Ball was held in the dimension where Head Councilman Targer lived. It was also his castle it was held in. Targer went to great length's to make sure that this year it would be greatly protected by his forces. He wasn't afriad of Geist, but he wanted to make sure that any appearance by him would be met with great opposition. A Marco and Star made there way to the entance of the castle, they noticed this enhanced security, but Marco's eyes were drawn to the splendor of the castle. It's shiny white exterior, made it impossible not to be noticed. The castle showed bright with lights illuminating it from every angle. They were greeted at their carriage by Targer himself. His cloak down, and he was shown in more angelic garments. His skin was just as blue as the glow that showed from his magic.

"Star Butterfly, I'm glad you made it." The Councilman expressed, as he opened the door to the carriage.

"Likewise, Head Councilman, this is my escort for the night, Marco Diaz." star replied. she hadn't told anyone, except Tom, on the council of the things Geist had told her, just of the attack on the castle at the last council meeting. Marco extended his hand out to Targer, and was met with the same respect.

"Good to meet you, son. Have a good time both of you, and try not let this Geist business pertrude." Targer assured his guests.

As The two walked in, they were met with the faces of every Council member. Star introduced them all to Marco, who seemed to be able to handle the pressure. Star was impressed by how Marco was handling everything. The interior was just as magnificent as the outside. The chandelier's lights were able to show of the magnitude of the rooms. Star was accustomed with it, but Marco was just as entranced by it, staring at everything his eyes could produce.

"This place is beautiful." Marco interjected from his trance.

"Targer loves to show off his stuff. That's why he always hosts this." Star explained, but her words weren't getting through, he was just enjoying the view. Star pulled his attention, and as he met her eyes, he remembered why he was there.

"I'm sorry, I was kind of blown away, but I'm here now. I'll gop get us a drink, you wait here." Marco said. Star nodded to him, and he went in search of refreshments. Star stood patiently awaiting his return. As she stood she noticed a figure heading in her direction, she winced her eyes to make out her three-eyes friend Tom.

"Star, how are you, is Geist in custody," Tom asked, but he noticed just the mere mention of the monster's name was making her cringe, "nevermind, I can tell how that went. so did you come with anyone, if not you should join Tracy and I, I'd bet she'd love the company."

"Is this an instance where I have to chop your hand off, Tom." a voice said. Tom turned around, and was faced with Marco.

"Marco, oh my god, I thought...I thought you were dead." Tom said as his eyes widened.

"So did a lot of people. You can't get rid of me it seems, I'm pretty indestructible." Marco shook Tom's hands as the two quickly caught up. Marco talked about his time in the Qwasi dimension, and Tom told him of his wife.

"You two should join us." Tom suggested.

"Maybe later, we are going to have a look around first, but it was good catching up Tom." Star replied, and the two took off towards the dance floor.

Marco and star stood for a second, as both worked up the courage to ask the other to dance. Finally, Marco took Star by the hand, and began to lead her. As the two danced to the song, they felt a bond. It was solid, and unbreakable.

"Marco, I'm sorry I stopped talking to you so long ago," Star said solemnly.

"You're still hung-up on that. I forgave you a long time ago for that. I'm just happy that I'm here with you right now, so stop beating yourself up over it." Marco reassured her, and the two continued to dance. Star smiled at him, and she held him close. As the song went, the closer they got. This moment between them seemed to go on forever, but was broken up by the arrival of Trager.

"Star Butterfly, I have something to show you, would you please come with me?" asked Trager.

"What's this about, Trager?" puzzled Star.

"It's about the Dark, Queen Butterfly." explained Trager. Star's eyes became focused on his words, and she latched her hand to Marco's. She turned her attention to him, and the he knew she wanted to know. The couple nodded, and Trager led them away to his library.

It was an older library but was seeminlgy kept up with well. Marco, Star, and Trager sat a table in the middle. It was cleared off of any book, or scrolls. Marco and Star sat oppositeof the Councilman. He then pulled a parchment from his robe, and unraveled it onto the table.

"This parchment tells the story of Dark King Kylar. He was the first practitioner of the Dark. It consumed him, and he went on to wage a war against the forces of Mewni. As the self proclaimed, "First apostle of the Dark", his forces were strong, and seemed to be unbeatable, and he was even able to defeat the the ruling king. However, he was defeated by a spellsword."

"This is common knowledge in Mewni, at least Kylar is, but it was never revealed where his power came from. How are we sure that this parchment is even correct?" Star asked conceringly.

"This was given to me by your Grandmother, Star. The woman who was the spellsword of the story." rebuttled Targer. Star's focus was even more attuned to the situation. Her grandmother was first of her line to become royalty after defeating Kylar. Her wand was the one she held today.

"Okay, so aside from it saying where his powers came from, what else does it tell us?" Marco quizzed next. Targer returned to the parchment.

"Well, it says that not only was there a first apostle, but apparently a second. He was the apprentice, but it says he was defeated by Star's Grandmother. I believe that Geist is the second apostle. He is the apprentice that was thought to be dead. He is back, and is getting revenge for his Master, and for himself."

Just as Star was about to ask more questions, a figure rushed into the room. Matilda came through the door, she was out of breath. The attention turned to her, and Star became confused.

"Mi'lady, they...they found it..." exclaimed the handmaiden as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Matilda, slow down who did what find?" Star asked as she raced over to her friend.

"The knights found where Gesit is hiding out..."

(Lucafire1 here, as you know my fans aremy biggest inspiration when writing. I'd like to thank you all, and especially SonicElite for all his/her help. Please leave your reviews for anything and everything, and be prepared, I'm going to break your minds in the Chapter 13. I'll try to update every few days when i can. I like to write and update every other day. Until next time Enjoy Light and Dark.) 


	12. The Night Before the Assault

After the Ball, and recieving some shocking news, Marco, Star, and Matilda returned back to the castle. Star called upon her lead forces, and had them meet in the castle's high tower. The sheer number of generals that Star had was low, but they were close, and could rally there men to any cause. The high tower didn;t have much in it, but it was a place of solidity. It was used for every single important decision that Mewni had made. It's age should through the scraqtches of swords that had touched it's grounds, and the solid grey brocks that supported it. It was one of the oldest structures, and as the men took their places at the table, they reminisced about the times they shared in that very tower.

Star, and Marco were the last to arrive. They had changed out of their attire, and had entered into more casual wear. Star took her place at the head of the table, and Marco stood by her side.

"Now, all I've been told was that we know where Geist is hiding. First off, how do we know that this is reliable information?" star asked the generals. One of the men stood up, he wore a red set of armor, and on his chest was the symbol of the Dragons. He was the general of the Skyriders, and his mature face focused on the Queen.

"MY men were doing their routine patrols of the skies. Towards the ends of the patrol, they caught sight of a black figure walking towards the forest. Upon closer inspection, they recognized him from the pictures we had sent out after he stormed the castle. After it was reported we had Shadow Squad follow behind." The Skyrider General detailed as he returned to the seat. Then another general stood up, this one wore less of an armor, and more of a black cloak. His face was covered in a scarf, and his symbol was one of a crescent moon.

"As soon as we recieved the report from the Skyriders, my men traced him. My men as you know, are well trained in the art of secrecy, and because of which they remained hidden from Geist. They managed to follow him down the Darklands. He vanished into a cave, which we believe is where he has been hiding out this entire time. We also believe that there may be something hidden inside the cave do to the paranoid nature of Geist. However, we could not continue pursuit." The Shadow Squad general detailed as well. Star sat, and pondered the meaning of this information. They could finally bring an end to Geist, and to the threat he posed. The room went silent, and as Star sat, the gnerals awaited the orders of their fearless Queen. She looked up at Marco, and thought about what Geist had done to both of them, and It wa those thoughts that drove her. she stood to her generals, and made the announcement.

"Generals, tomorrow, we assault the cave, prepare your men tonight, and in the morning we finally end the tyranny of Geist. You're dismissed, and generals, I'll be by your side the entire time, so any fears your men may have, wipe them away." Star said triumphantly. Her men followed suit joining in in a hurrah that shook the walls of the castle. As they departed the room, Star and Marco remained.

"You really do sound like a Queen, Star."

"It's what I do, Queen stuff." star and Marco peered at each other. They lost themselves in the moment, but with the assault happening tomorrow, the both began to make their way out the door. Star stopped, and a puzzled Marco turned to meet her face.

"Star, is something wrong?" Marco asked her. she stood silently for a breif moment, and them met her eyes with his.

"Marco...will you come to my room later? There is something that I want to show you." Star replied. Her words were shaky, and Marco could sense something was off, but he didn't want to alarm her by bringing it up to her.

"Sure, I'll be there in an hour okay, I need to go and get some armor ready for the assault." He replied to her. She smiled, and the two walked out of the room and went their seperate ways for the moment.

The Darklands temple was quiet as normal, save from the footsteps of Geist. He walked through keeping him calm demeanor as normal. As he appraoched the ritual room, he ssaw his master. He took his place behind him, and bowed to him.

"Rise, Lord Geist, and answer me. Did you manage to draw the attention of Shadow Squad?" Raiko asked his disciple. Geist arose, and walked to the side of his master.

"Yes, Master, they are planning an assault on the temple. My forces are ready for them." Geist replied to Raiko. They stood staring at an inscribed wall. Depicted on it containted the information that would lead to their victory over Mewni, and all other dimensions. Raiko smirked at it, and turned to face Geist.

"Tomorrow will be the day that we acquire the Darksphere, and with it we will crush all who stand in our way. We will have complete control. Queen Cati sealed the Darksphere behind their, and with the magic of Queen Butterfly it will open. Are you prepared to do what is necessary?" Raiko asked of Geist. Geist turned to face his master, and pulled out his sword.

"You question me a lot, Master. By the power of the Dark, and all apostles, Star Butterfly will be convinced to open that seal. I have proved that the dark is a formidable force, and now it will be proven to the rest of the Council of Dimensions." Geist declared as he presented the sword to Raiko. Raiko took the sword, and looked it over.

"This sword was crafted for you, Geist. It has served you well, and when we take it all, I will enhance it's power, and you will have the power to take what you want. I question you for the reason that you have always seemed hesitant to follow our plans, but I must admit, you have done well. My doubt in you has been defeated. Now let us rest for tomorrow we taste victory." Raiko detailed to Geist. He handed the black blade back to Geist, and the two made their way to the back into the dark of the temple.

The hour had passed, and Marco made his way towards Star's chambers. He had sent the majority of the hour, pondering over what it was that Star wanted to show him. He was both excited, and a little concerned. He found his way to her door, and knocked on it. He called her name, and with no response, opened her door. He figured that she must have fallen asleep, but still he went in to check on her. as he walked in he noticed that it was dark, which wasn't weird because of the time of night, but it was also very quiet. He walked forward towards her bed, and looked in it she wasn't there. Then, he heard the door close, and he knew it wasn't him. He turned his head, and who else stood before him but star. She was wearing a nightgown, but this one was see through. It's was a dark blue color, and had lace around it's edges. She walked towards him, and placed her arms around his waist.

"S...Star...what...what are you doing." He said stuttering out of embarassment.

"I've been thinking...a lot. When I thought you were dead, I was so sad. All I wanted was you back, and now that you're hear, I don;t want to let you go. Your parents told me that you loved me, and I realized that I loved you too. I'm so sorry, Marco. I left you alone, but now...now I won't leave you alone again." Star explained as she held him close. Marco stood speechless, but he heard her words and held her back.

"Star...I never knew. I was angry for a long time at you, and even when I tried to live my life without you, it all felt empty. I don't want to leave your side again. My parents were right, I do love you, and you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say them too." Marco replied happily. In that moment the two felt connected, and didn;t want it to end. They stood still, enoying the embrace. Star released first, and walked over to her bed. She stopped, standing by the side, and pulled a string that released the dress from her body. Marco saw her, all of her, bared before him. She stood, mildly embarrased, but her heart beating with excitement. Marco observed her, and then walked over to her. She couldn;t look him in the eyes, she was too embarassed, but he grabbed her face, and pulled it too his. The kiss they shared was passionate, and affectionate. As the two deepened the kiss the manuevered to the bed. As night went on the two became connected as one, displaying there love for each other, and expressing it with their bodies...

(Lucafire1 here, and boy you folks, am I excited for the next chapter, I promise you thrills and chills, and skills. okay no skills, but the other two. Please leave your reviews and everything, I hope too see what y'all have to say about chapter 13. And as always thank you for making this series such a joy to write and all you who continue to read are my everything thank you.) 


End file.
